


After The Failed Bra Incident

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alive Tommy, Breasts, Closets, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to “Bra, You Have Failed This Felicity”, Felicity doesn't like the looks of things in there...especially with the way Tommy keeps grinning at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Failed Bra Incident

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up, yes, but you can also enjoy this one without reading the other first.

          Felicity was typing rapidly, trying to finish updating these last files before the next meeting that would require her presence by Oliver’s side.  She was still not too happy about her current job and its title, but she had accepted it for now.  And she was coming up with some pretty kickass ways to make it more interesting.

         She smiled to herself as she thought about the program she had written that made taking notes during those boring meetings almost too easy.  God, she was sooo wasted as an EA, it was just pathetically funny at this point, she decided.

         She saw movement in Oliver’s office.  Tommy had arrived but had snuck past her while she was in typing-zone.  And Diggle was standing near Oliver’s desk instead of closer to the door.  She stopped typing so she could watch them.  Something about this seemed a little off.

         Tommy saw her watching them and grinned.  She narrowed her eyes.  He winked.  Never a good sign.

         “Ms. Smoak?”  She jumped and smacked her knees on her keyboard tray.  She glared at her desk phone as it said her name again.  “Ms. Smoak, please come in here.”

         She slowly turned her head and glared in at Oliver.  She thought she had made a few things clear about her “promotion”.  No coffee fetching and no calling her to him through the intercom were the top two.

         She heard Tommy laughing.  Diggle smiled over at her.  Oliver frowned.  She frowned back harder.

         “Ms. Sm--.”

         She grabbed the phone and yanked it, and tossed it behind her.  Then she cringed when she heard it hit the potted palm behind her and a few branches crack.  Oopps.

         Now she heard Tommy whooping.  She looked back in at the guys and saw Diggle say something to Oliver.  Oliver did his “grrr-face” at Diggle.  Diggle just stared back at him.  Tommy had flung himself across the arms of one of the club chairs near Oliver’s desk, and was looking far too amused.

         Felicity went back to her typing.  A few minutes past silently.

         And then Oliver was standing next to her desk.  She gasped but quickly recovered and smiled up at him.  “Can I help you with something, Mr. Queen?” And she batted her eyes for good measure.

         She saw a smile flicker across his face.  “Do you mind coming into my office for a minute, Ms. Smoak?”

         “Of course, Mr. Queen.”  She pushed back and rose, Oliver placing a hand at the small of her back as she past him.  She managed to contain her shiver at the contact.

         Once inside, he guided her toward his private bathroom and the small closet that was next to it.  He kept extra suits, shirts, ties, etc at work because CEOs never looked unkempt.  She looked at him.  Was he about to ask that she do some ironing?!

         Behind them, Tommy and Diggle stood watching closely.  Now she was really nervous.  Oliver looked down at her and grinned.  He opened his closet and stood blocking it.

         Then he leaned into her, putting his lips quite near her ear, and whispered, “ta-da!” in a low voice.  She shivered and he moved aside.

         She looked into the closet.  Suits, shirts, dress shoes, ties, blouses, bras—WAIT!  WHAT?!

         “Oliver Queen!” she gasped.  “Why do you have bras?  I mean, well, I can actually think of a few reasons, but keeping them here?!  Not that being a transvestite is wrong or anything—whatever floats your boat, right?  But keeping them at work is not the brightest idea!  Or are they trophies, like notches on your belt or something?  Because again, not judging—too much—but probably not the right place for that sort of displa--.”

         Tommy’s explosion of laughter and Diggle’s chuckled stopped her word vomit.  Oliver was just shaking his head, a soft smile on his lips.

         “What?” she demanded.  “I don’t understand, why show me this?”

         “Oh, LisLisLis,” Tommy said and wiped tears from his eyes.  “How can you be a genius and not understand?”

         She frowned and tried to connect the dots.

         “A recent, shall we say, wardrobe malfunction befell my Girl Wednesday,” Oliver grinned now.  “And I had to spend the rest of the day trying to fend for myself during vicious board meetings.”

         Felicity tipped her head and gave him THAT look, and he gave her THAT small chuckle that only she could get out of him.

         “So, ta-da.”

         “Let me make sure I understand this correctly,” she pushed up her glasses and folded her arms.  “Because my bra snapped, gouged me horribly, and sent me home, you had to man-up and be a CEO without me, and this was so terrible, you made room in your work closet for extra clothes for me?”

         Diggle snickered.  “I told you, man.”

         Tommy walked around felicity and motioned at the female articles of clothing.  “Come on, Felicity.  This was a nice thing!”

         Diggle nodded.  “It’s just that Oliver is an idiot.”

         “Hey!”

         “What he should have said,” Tommy continued, “was, ‘Ms. Felicity Smoak, I felt so bad for you when you were hurting and embarrassed the other day, that I needed to find a solution.  So, ta-da, I am offering to share my work closet with my irreplaceable Girl Wednesday.’  That’s what he really meant to say.  Honest.”

         Felicity fought her smile and mumbled, “Girl Friday,” but one look at Oliver and she gave in.  “Thank you, Mr. Queen.  This was a very kind and practical idea.”

         Tommy clapped in triumph, Diggle rolled his eyes, and Oliver flashed his real happy-face smile for longer than she had ever seen before.

         “I’m glad you like it.  I really did feel bad that I couldn’t do more than offer my coat.”  She nodded but then froze.  “What?” he asked, smile gone.

         “Uh, so…” she reached out and touched the clearly feminine clothing.  “Yeah, couple questions.  How did you know my size…and who went and, um, bought it all?”

         Diggle cleared his throat but said nothing.

         Tommy lifted his hands and shook his head.

         Oliver raised his chin.  “I did.  I had Thea go with me for fashion help.”

         “And, um, how did you know my sizes?”  She blushed as she asked it.

         “Well, I started with the one from the trash…”  He bent his head close to hers.  “And then, the torn shirt and, well, some deductive reasoning and a bit of…recent, personal experience?”

         She flicked her face to look into his and their noses almost touched.  She inhaled sharply when she saw…something…in his gorgeous eyes.  He let out a soft breath and she closed her eyes.

         “Oh,” she whispered.  She opened her eyes to watch Oliver smile again.

         “Pffft, come on, Ollie!”  Tommy huffed teasingly.  “Are you seriously turning a work closet into A Play?  Dude, I don’t know if I should punch you or applaud you on that technique.”

         Oliver made a small growl and took a step toward Tommy.

         “Oh, are we early for the committee meeting, Mr. Queen?” called a voice from the doorway.  Everyone turned to look at the people at door to the office.

         Felicity recovered first.  She slammed the closet closed and marched over to the new arrivals.  “No, No, Mr. Conner, Mrs. Deluca.”  She flashed her EA smile.  “Have you met Mr. Tommy Merlyn?  He and Mr. Queen are dear friends and he was just stopping by to say hello between meetings.  Let me show you to the conference room while they finish up.”  She guided them away, making sure Oliver heard her add, “May I get you a coffee or tea?”

         “Nice,” Tommy and Diggle said together, smirking.  Oliver just raised his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
